


Warm You Up

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Knight Bus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus really needed to get away from his family, but he forgot his jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm You Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompts:** Knight Bus, gloves, Accio, lights  
>  **Author's Notes:** It was just screaming for something like this.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

Albus couldn’t stand his family anymore. They kept trying to force him to choose a career. He may be seventeen, but he was still in school and he didn’t know what he wanted to do when he finished. He just wanted his parents and aunts and uncles to stop pestering him.

It was winter break and Albus had spent the last several hours listening to his relatives suggest jobs for him to try. He’d had enough. He stormed out of the Burrow, where they had gathered to celebrate Christmas, with nothing but the clothes he was wearing and his wand.

It was cold, but Albus didn’t care. All that mattered was that he was finally free of his frustrating family. He reached the edge of the wards and summoned the Knight Bus. He was going to go somewhere that he was appreciated. He would go to his boyfriend’s house.

He was just beginning to shiver when the bus pulled up in front of him. He smiled as he was greeted and stepped into the warm interior. “Where to?” the attendant asked as he closed the door.

“Malfoy Manor,” he answered, taking a seat near the middle of the bus.

After an interesting, and slightly scary, ride to his destination Albus was glad to see Malfoy Manor looming in the distance. He thanked the attendant and the driver and exited. The brunette made his way to the front gate of the manor, wishing that he had grabbed his coat while storming out of the Burrow.

Once Albus reached the gate he remembered that he didn’t know how to alert his boyfriend to his presence without letting his parents know. Albus stuffed his hands in his pockets and he discovered an old piece of parchment in one of them. He pulled it out and smiled. He used his wand to write a short note and then sent it flying towards his lover’s room.

A few minutes later, a familiar blonde head came running down the front lawn. “Albus! What are you doing here?” he asked as he neared the brunette.

“Couldn’t stand being around my family for another minute. Let me in?”

The blonde smiled, “Of course.” He opened the gate with a wave of his hand and wrapped his arms around the brunette. “You’re freezing.” Albus only nodded. “Accio coat and gloves!” the blonde pointed his wand towards the large house. A moment later the summoned items flew into his outstretched hand. He handed them to Albus.

Albus gratefully put the coat and gloves on and then leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. “You’re so good to me, Scorpius.”

“You deserve it,” Scorpius smiled. “Now, let’s get you inside so we can warm you up the right way,” he winked.

Albus grinned and they made their way up to the manor. The blonde pulled his lover into his room and turned off all the lights. The door clicked shut quietly behind them.


End file.
